Maintaining quality of service in the eyes of customers is an important factor in services industries. This is especially the case in the wireless/mobile communications industry, where customers often base their decisions to join, or stay with a particular wireless service provider based on the quality of the services provided. For example, with respect to wireless telephones, events such as recurring dropped calls, poor sound quality during calls, and unexpected unavailability of service may drive customers to seek a new service provider, especially given rising standards for call quality.
Currently, various techniques exist for monitoring quality of service in the wireless communications industry. Some of these techniques, such as PESQ (Perceptual Evaluation of Speech Quality) obtain objective quality of service information. For example, PESQ measures voice quality by comparing an input test signal with the signal output across a connection. Another objective technique, ITU-T E-model (e.g., ITU-T G.107) predicts conversational MOS (mean opinion score) from IP networks and/or terminal parameters. Subjective techniques also exist where test mobile devices are established to monitor sound quality. Service providers often arrange for such testing immediately following network upgrades, etc.
The techniques described above are often difficult to implement, may be limited in their capability to monitor an entire network, and may be expensive, especially in the case of call quality monitoring techniques that utilize specialized infrastructure. Many of these techniques may also cause unwanted load on the network. In addition, it is often not practical to implement such techniques on a regular basis. In addition, current quality monitoring techniques are difficult to implement throughout the entire network, especially when networks may span such a large and diverse geographical area. For example, current quality monitoring techniques may be implemented so that a single cell is used to report on the quality of an entire region. Accordingly, it may be difficult to accurately monitor all areas of the network using such techniques.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers identify identical or substantially similar elements or acts. To facilitate the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number refer to the figure number in which that element is first introduced (e.g., element 204 is first introduced and discussed with respect to FIG. 2).